


[A4A] [Script Offer] A Listener needs a listener too

by brokengalaxy



Category: GoneWildAudio (18+ only), Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional, Friendship, Gonewildaudio, L-Bomb, Other, PillowTalkAudio, anxiety relief, letting it out, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: It’s the end of the exams and everyone is celebrating. But you don’t feel like celebrating at all - you feel like there’s nothing to celebrate. You’re cooped up in your room, away from all the noise, arguing with yourself, talking to yourself until a friend comes and knocks on your door to check up on you. You’ve been a listener your whole life...but sometimes, a listener needs a listener too.
Kudos: 1





	[A4A] [Script Offer] A Listener needs a listener too

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

______

▪ background: typical college night, dorm room  
[character’s voice is helpless, vulnerable, weak, trying really hard to stay strong and happy]

[knocking sfx.] 

[weakly] Come in.

[door opens sfx.] [loud music blares through] Hey…

..what? 

[door closes sfx.] 

I’m fine. [helpless laugh] No, really. I’m fine.

Why am I on the floor? [aggressively] Because I fucking can?

[sigh] [normal tone] I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so...angry. 

[sitting up sfx.]

God, stop asking already. I’m *fine*. 

[pause] I don’t look like it? 

[helpless laugh] Is it that obvious?

Yeah...it’s not everyday you see me lying on the floor like some sacrificial lamb.

[pause] [inhale] [exhale] No….I’m not okay.

What’s wrong? Fuck, I don’t know. Everything? [helpless laugh]

What are you doing here anyway? You should be downstairs, celebrating with everyone else, getting absolutely drunk, maybe even get lucky and fuck someone. 

[pause] You should go. Really. I’ll be fine here. 

[laugh] I did say I’m not okay earlier...but I’ll be fine...

You don’t have to be here. 

You deserve some fun, after drowning yourself with studying, doing all those all-nighters, helping me understand those ridiculous theories..

Go.

I mean it, go… Have some fun.

[helpless laugh] How dare you know me so well. 

Fine. [pause] No...I don’t want you to go.

Yes, you may sit next to me. 

[pause] Tell you everything? Are you insane? 

You just wanna listen? Are you sure about that? Because this mind...this insanely loud fucking mind...you don’t wanna hear what’s going on here. 

[pause] [sigh] I don’t know where to start…

There’s a lot going on in my mind.

Oh, no, no. It’s not about (insert person’s name) and their relationships. We’ve talked about it enough. 

Yeah, they’ll be fine. They just need time to heal the wound, have time for themselves, that sort of thing. 

Yeah...I was a bit of a mess that day too. 

Actually- [gets cut off]

How did you know?

You didn’t? 

[laugh] I *was* unusually quiet on that day. It’s just difficult, you know?

I care about them both, we’ve been friends since the beginning and I don’t want them to destroy each other…

I guess I feel pretty guilty too... I pushed them to talk to each other when they didn’t want to talk in the first place.

No, no. They’re scared to talk to each other because they don’t want to hurt each other. 

And all that happened because of one drunken call. 

Me? Oh- I was stalling, wasn’t I?

I don’t know? 

I’m overwhelmed and stressed and I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. 

[pause - you start opening up now] I guess I’ve just pushed away all the bad things as far as I can...but they’re all catching up to me...and it’s getting really bad. 

And it doesn’t feel right, you know? 

People out there have it worse. They got laid out of their jobs, they have family and friends in critical conditions and here I am...complaining, worrying about how much work I have to get done, how much work I need to do...and it’s not fair to them.

Like...at least I have work. At least I have a roof above my head, I don’t have to worry about my next meal, I don’t have to fucking worry about how I’m gonna pay for my shit. 

I’m so lucky but here I am worrying about such a stupid thing, something that relatively easy to do, to fix.

I feel like I don’t have the right to feel this way.

And it fucking sucks. 

Because I know that it’s okay to feel this way. But my head is telling me that it’s not.

And I feel like I need to constantly put up this image, this façade, this mask, this….person...

Because if I don’t, then who am I? 

[pause]

[on the verge of crying] 

Have I been sleeping lately? Fuck, I don’t know.

Between exams and overthinking every little thing...I don’t know.

What do I want to do now?

[start sniffling, a few tears here and there] [outburst] I want to be happy! I want to be fucking happy. I want to smile…

But I hate being happy, *pretending* to be happy when I don’t feel that way.

I want to be there for everyone. I want to be there if anyone needs me. I want to be that support when you feel like everything else is falling apart....and I hate how I can’t.

I want to be *the* advocate, tell people to take care of themselves, because [sarcastic] self-care is important. 

[back to normal tone] Because you are important, because you are enough, you are worth it. You deserve the fucking world.

But I feel like a hypocrite. 

I give them advice, tell them what they need to do to feel like themselves, that it’s *okay* to not feel like themselves...and here I am not following what I preach.

What’s more...I don’t know if the things I’m telling them, helps them..or if that ruins them more.

I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling so helpless.

I hate that *you* have to be here, listening to me whine like a fucking baby. [helpless laugh] 

You should be out there living your life instead of being cooped up in here like me.

And it’s not like I don’t want people to come to me. I *want* them to come to me.

I want them to release every bit of stress, worry, burden, bitch about their relationships, the things they’ve been holding back because it hurts them and I don’t want them to hurt...I want them to tell me…

But I don’t want to impose or push them to tell me anything because usually... when they *do* come to me, it’s too late…

It’s too late to help them...*I* am too late...and it sucks because if I had pushed them, I could’ve done something to make them feel better, things might've been resolved much quicker...

[pause] And you know what else sucks? 

*I* would have to carry that instead. 

After they tell me whatever is making them feel down, I would have to carry all of it. 

I would have to carry their worries, their insecurities, their burdens...

And I have no problem with that. It’s just...sometimes...it’s too much.

Sometimes it gets to me.

And I don’t want to tell other people that it gets to me because they have their own shit to worry about.

They have their own lives to live. I don’t want to take a second of their day when they could be spending that time with something that they actually want to do.

[breaking down, crying] I want to be strong...I want to be tough...and I hate that I can’t be that. 

Everyone wants something from me and I hate that I can’t give it to them, even when I really want to.

I want to be there for people and I hate being called a people pleaser...but that’s exactly who I am...

[pause] [take a moment to catch your breath, to let everything sink in, to be relieved] 

So thank you...for being here for me. 

Thank you for pushing me to tell you the mess that’s in my mind, the mess I’ve been keeping from everyone else.

Thank you for listening to me.

Thank you for watching me cry. [helpless laugh]

And I’m sorry… because from now on, you have to carry these burdens with you too.

But I want you to know something...I’m here for you. Truly. 

I’ll always be here for you...even when I’m a fucking mess right now.

If you need anything, I’m right here. 

If you need support, a hype man, someone to call on your bullshit...I’m right here. 

So don’t hesitate to come to me. 

Feel free to call at any given moment and...I’ll come running.

We’ll carry each other’s burdens together.

I love you, I care for you so much...so if ever you’re feeling down, just knock on my door like you did before. 

Rant to me about the most ridiculous things even if you think they’re not that important.

I’m right here, ready to listen.


End file.
